


The Murphys

by DianaandAlicia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Feels, Married Clarke and John, Pregnant Clarke, Slice of Life, Toddler Aden, baby Madi, toddler lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: Cute Murphy family feels





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published story for the 100 so please be nice. If you don't like Clarke/Murphy as a ship, you don't have to read this. I hope everyone likes it!

"Mommy, I miss Daddy."

"I know you do Honey. But Daddy will be home before you know it." Clarke Murphy said as she tucked the covers under her daughter's chin.

"Are you sure?"

"Daddy's coming home tonight Sweetie. He'll be here when you wake up tomorrow. I promise."

"Can I stay up until Daddy gets home?"

"No Lexa. You have preschool tomorrow. You need to go night night now."

"What about Aden?" Lexa asked, gesturing towards the blue crib that held her brother.

Clarke looked to the crib and saw the one and a half year old was sound asleep. She turned back to her three year old and smiled.

"Aden's sleeping Sweetie. And you need to go to sleep too." She explained pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Mommy can I give Madi a kiss good night?" Lexa asked, sitting up.

"Sure. But then it's straight to bed Lovey." Clarke said, sitting up straight.

Lexa gave Clarke's swollen stomach a kiss and settled back down in her bed. "How many days until Madi comes?"

"Two more weeks until she's due, but she's going to come when she wants to, so it could be any day now."

Lexa nodded and rubbed her eyes as she yawned.

"Goodnight Mommy. I love you."

"Goodnight Baby Girl. I love you too." Clarke said gently as she got up from Lexa's bed. She went over to the crib to check on Aden before shutting off the light and leaving the door open a crack.

About three hours later, Clarke was sitting on the couch, watching the late night talk shows. She smiled when she heard the door open and turned her head towards the entrance to see her husband.

"Hi John." She said with a smile as he walked towards her.

"Hey." He replied, giving her a kiss.

"How was your trip?"

"It was good. A lot of wonderful things have been negotiated for work, and I'm happy with how things went. How were things here?"

"We've been good. I went to the doctor yesterday and she said that Madi is doing great, I'm doing great, all we have to do is wait until I go into labor."

"That's good. How were Aden and Lexa?"

"Both the kids were very good. Lexa has been exceptionally well behaved. She's been a very good helper when it comes to keeping the nursery clean and listening to what I say. She also has helped out with Aden, playing with him and being a good big sister. Aden's been good, getting along with his sister. I mean he's only one and a half so there's not much trouble he can get into yet."

John nodded and smiled. He loved his kids to pieces.

"Oh. you'll need to wake Lexa up for school tomorrow. She misses her daddy."

"Aww. I'm going to go check on them before I get ready for bed."

Clarke nodded and looked a bit uncertain over something.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me get up? I'm too big to move."

John started to laugh and he helped Clarke stand, pressing a kiss to her belly.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much do you not want to be pregnant anymore?"

"13." Clarke said, rubbing her stomach. "I just want her out so I can finally hold her in my arms. She better not be late like the other two." She joked, as she shuffled to the bedroom. 

John smiled and thought back to Clarke's other two pregnancies. Both Aden and Lexa were overdue. Aden was born eight days after his due date and Lexa was born fifteen days after her due date, causing the doctors to wonder if Clarke's doctor got the due date right in the first place. They had to induce Clarke on that day and Lexa was born early the next morning.

John slowly went around the house and shut off the lights. When that was done he went to the nursery and saw his daughter and son fast asleep in their beds. He gave them quick kisses before leaving to join his wife in their bedroom.


	2. In The Kitchen With Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble set a few months after the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! To be honest, I didn't think I'd be writing more of this story, but I had an idea for this drabble and had to write it down. Even though the story status of this work says complete, I'll add new chapters if I get the inspiration for it. I hope y'all like it!

“Daddy….Daddy wake up.” Lexa whispered, tapping John on the arm. John opened his eyes and flinched when he saw his daughter kneeling on the floor, her face about a foot away from his, looking at him. 

“Alright Honey, I’m up. I’m up.” He reassured, sitting up and smiling down at his three and a half year old. It was just him and Lexa for the week. Clarke was at a medical conference that was close to her mother and stepfathers house so she had taken Madi and Aden for the week. She had taken the two youngest because both the four month old and almost two year old were still breastfeeding and Clarke hadn’t been able to pump enough for both children for a whole week ahead. They were also in the process of weaning Aden so to prevent any mishaps from occurring, it was easier for her to just take the babies with her and let John take care of Lexa. 

Lexa missed her mother of course, and her brother and sister, but she was also really excited to have her father all to herself for a whole week. 

It’s been two days since the three had left and it was early afternoon. After tucking Lexa in for her nap, John had settled down on the couch to take a small nap of his own, but now the hour and a half was up and Lexa was ready to have fun. 

“So, what do you want to do this fine afternoon, my sweet angel?” 

“Can we bake cookies Daddy?” 

“You wanna bake cookies? What kind of cookies would you like to bake?” 

“Chocolate chip and M&Ms?” Lexa asked, giving John puppy dog eyes. 

“You got a sweet tooth Miss Lexi?” John teased, getting up from the couch and picking Lexa up.  

The two went into the kitchen and John looked to make sure that they had all the ingredients. 

“Well Buttercup, it looks like we’re going to have to go to the store. We’re out of eggs and we haven’t an M&M to call our own.” John joked, going to get his wallet. 

Before they knew it, they were in the car and on the way to the grocery store. 

When they got inside, John put Lexa in the baby seat of the cart and the two went off to get the ingredients. Since John hated going to the grocery store, he made quick work with getting the eggs and candy, and it wasn’t long before the two were on their way back home with their groceries. 

After arriving home, the two washed their hands and set to work with making the cookies. Since Lexa is still a toddler, John did most of the work, like handling the ingredients and turning the oven on, but he did let Lexa mix the dough for a little bit and roll it flat with a rolling pin. With a careful eye, he watched her carve out the cookies with the flower shaped cookie cutters that they had. 

While the cookies were in the oven baking, John washed the dishes that they were done using and Lexa sat at the table in her booster seat, with a little cup of M&Ms and chocolate chips. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yes Sweetie?” 

“I love you.” Lexa responded sweetly, giving her father an adorable smile. 

“Awww. Lexi I love you too.” He replied, coming over to where she was sitting and giving her forehead a kiss. 

When the cookies were done, they sat on the little cookies racks to cool, and it wasn’t too long until they were ready to eat. John put three cookies on a plate for Lexa and gave her a sippy cup of milk. When he saw Lexa taste the cookies, he smiled when he saw a grin appear on her face. 

“Are they good?” 

Lexa nodded and kept eating, happy that she was able to spend time with her dad, and they got some tasty cookies out of it. 

After Lexa was finished eating, John took her outside to the backyard, since they had two hours before he had to start getting dinner around. The two played outside, having fun and enjoying each other’s company. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! If you want to see anymore adventures with the Murphy family, let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr my username is malvieswift


End file.
